A new and distinct variety of peach tree originating in 1990 as a result of a cross between ‘Fayette’ (an unpatented selection) and ‘Newhaven’ (an unpatented selection). The new variety is unique from ‘Fayette’ in that it is 80% to 90% red with a background of orange-red with dark red highlights and ripens 9 days earlier and is unique from Newhaven in that it is 80% to 90% red with a background of orange-red with dark red highlights and ripens 18 days later.